Save Me
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Mater dies in a mission and Holley finds comfort in Finn. She needed help. When her daughter grows up, she and her best friend want to explore the death of Mater. But Lemon's are still on the loose and will not stop until they get their kill...-Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Amy Leona Shiftwell

_Save Me_

Hey Guys. I guess these counts as a Finn/Holley with Holley/Mater implied.

**Summary: Mater dies in a mission and Holley finds comfort in Finn. She needed help. When her daughter grows up, she and her best friend want to explore the death of Mater. But Lemon's are still on the loose and will not stop until they kill her. Will they ever uncover the secret that Holley has been hiding?**

**I don't and probs will never own PIXAR, any songs in this (unless I do covers on them and record them. That would be so SICK! :D). Lol. ^-^ ENJOY PEOPLE.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Holley's POV<span>_

I looked into my daughter's eyes when she was ten minutes old. She had big brown eyes. Like Mater. She had a slight tan. Like Mater. But the only resemblance she had to me was her hair. She had dark brown tuffs which would hopefully become curly brown as she grew up. But so did Mater. We hoped she would become an agent like me. Her little eyelids fluttered shut. Her tiny hand reached up and wrapped itself around my index finger. I wanted to cry of happiness. Nine months was worth it. Mater sat next to me. We had been married for almost a year now. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"I love yer, Holley. Don't ever forget that," Mater smiled. He gave me that goofy grin. I placed my nameless daughter into her little crib next to my bed. I rested my head on Mater's shoulder and sighed.

"I want to see Finn and everyone else. Can you bring them in?" I asked. Mater nodded and kissed my cheek before walking out the room. I sat on the bed and looked waited. I felt my head slide and the next thing I knew...

"Holley! Holley! Holley!" I woke up with a start. I saw Sally and her husband Lightning McQueen, Finn, Flo and Mater standing around me. I studied them. They all had massive smiles on their faces. I sat up and yawned. Mater passed the baby to me.

"Hi guys," I greeted smiling. Mater had the little baby in his arms. He passed her to me.

"What you gonna call her?" Flo asked.

"I'm going to let Mater decide that," Holley winked.

"If she had blue eyes I woulda called her Aqua. But she has brown and I don't know." Mater groaned. "You guys got any ideas?"

"She looks like Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Sally suggested.

"What about Rachel?" Lightning asked.

"What about Alice? Classic British name," Finn smiled.

"What about America! Ya'know, America Ferrara? 'Ugly Betty'?" Flo argued back.

"Don't argue guys!" Mater protested. "What about Amy. After Amy Lee, one of Holley's favourite singers."

"Amy Leona Shiftwell. That sounds perfect." Holley said. Amy looked around and laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years later. (No POV btw)<strong>_

Amy was now 10. Amy was a tech-person and tomboyish. She still had the dark brown hair. It was shoulder length now and usually pulled into bunches resting on her shoulders. Her brown eyes had turned into a browny-green. She had long eye-lashes and the same tan she had as a baby. She was best friends with Sally and Lightning's son- Chase-who was born a week before her. She spent so much time at The Cozy Cone because her parents were always doing jobs. Sometimes not even in the town. Sometimes not even in the country! She wanted to know. The conversation when Amy was told that her parents were leaving usually went like this:

"Hey sweetie pie?" Holley smiled. She had her hands behind her.

"Yeah Mom?" Amy asked.

"Me and Daddy are leaving for awhile for a business trip. We'll be back in a few days. So you can stay with Chase. And we brought you...tada!" Holley would bring her arms out and show Amy a present which Amy would accept happily but feel gutted on the inside.

* * *

><p>One of the worst times was when Amy had turned 11. She was sitting in the corn field near the cows with Chase staring at the clouds.<p>

"What do you wanna be when you're older Amy?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure. I wanna be a racer or at least work on the pit crew," Amy replied.

"I wanna be like my dad! I wanna carry on his legacy and be like him!" Chase smiled. Amy's smile faded. "What's wrong Amy?"

"At least you see your dad all the time. I barely see mine. Their always out of town. It's like they don't want me there. Maybe there's a deeper explanation." Amy explained. She looked at Chase at shifted closer to him. She felt calm. Suddenly a moo scared them. The old cow, Frank, was charging towards them. The pair ran back to the cone laughing.

"We should do that more often!" Chase laughed. "I guess you're having the guest room again tonight.

"Where have you two been?" a male voice asked. The 11 year olds turned around to see Lightning glaring at them.

"In the fields why Dad?" Chase asked.

"Hmm no reason. Uh WE WERE WORRIED! God Chase, act 11 for God's sakes!" Lightning grumbled. "Amy, your Mom is waiting for you at home."

"Ok, thanks . Bye Chase," Amy smiled to Chase before running home.

* * *

><p>As Amy opened the door, she saw her mom crying and a man comforting her.<p>

"Mom..." Amy began.

"Amy, something has happened to me and Daddy..." Holley began. "This is Finn."

"Mom tell me what's happened!" Amy yelled.

Holley hesitated. She looked at Finn.

"Baby, Daddy...Daddy has passed away..." Holley wept. She cried on Finn's shirt.

"How?" Amy said. "HOW!"

"I..I..I don't know..." Holley lied. She knew perfectly well how he died but never wanted Amy to know. Amy backed out the house. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Rain began to pour. She ran to Chase's house. She was soaked. She saw Chase in his living room knocked on the glass.

* * *

><p>Chase saw her and opened the door. He was greeted by a big hug nearly knocking him over. He hugged her back.<p>

"What's wrong?" Chase asked confused.

"Daddy's dead!" Amy wept. She cried uncontrollable cries. Chase stared at Amy. His dad's best friend was dead! But how! Chase held Amy's hand and took her inside his house. He sat her on the sofa and draped a blanket around her.

"Do you know how?" Chase asked, giving her a hot chocolate.

"No...Can I stay here tonight?" Amy asked. She pulled the blanket around her more and undone her hair. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Sure. I'll go ask my mom," Chase replied getting up. "Hey..." he turned to Amy. "Um nothing." He left the room to ask.

* * *

><p>The next morning, word had spread that Mater had died. A silence had fallen across the town. No one was speaking. No one knew how he died but no one wanted to know more than Amy. She would find out why when she was older. She knew what wanted to do with her life now. And nothing, <em>nothing, <em>would stop her...

_**Thanks for reading! :) (Love Chloe)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Clues

_**Save Me Chapter 2**_

_**PS. Thanks XxXHourofTwilightXxX (love ur penname!) for my first review! **_

* * *

><p>Four years had passed since Mater's death. Amy was no longer the bubbly, happy pre teen. She was a troubled 15 years old. She never spoke to anyone apart from Chase's family. They accepted her for who she was. Made her feel safe and sound. Unlike her Mother. Holley just wanted Amy to accept that Mater was dead. And yet she never let Amy out of the local area, go to the graveyard to see her dad. Holley still went on missions. Amy looked rather different than when she did when she was 11. Her eyes were completely green now; her hair was cut shorter &amp; other smaller details about her.<p>

It was June. Amy awoke in her room at Chase's house. Since Holley was always out of town, the McQueen's let Amy stay at theirs without their permission. She got out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on. She glanced at the alarm clock which read 9:01AM. **Chase'll be up **Amy thought brushing her cropped hair. She crept downstairs to the backyard. There was a shed at the back where it had Chase's gadgets etc. Amy walked to the shed and knocked. Chase opened the door and smiled. He was _a lot _different to what he used to look like. His uncontrollable blonde mop of hair had been cut and tamed (thank God.) and his eyes had settled to a deep blue. He was basically a clone of his father but younger. Chase was much cuter than his older brother Eddie who was a mix of Sally and McQueen's looks. Eddie's twin sister Erin was really pretty but didn't know it.

"Hey, Aim. Come in. Just playing my console. Wanna play?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Amy replied, not taking her eyes off Chase's eyes. "Mom's gonna be back tonight. No doubt she is on a business trip with Finn. Oh wait, she is!" Amy rolled her eyes. "I hate her."

"You're in one of those moods aren't you?" Chase laughed. He passed a console remote to Amy. Amy gave him a look. They were playing the latest instalment of Call Of Duty. There was something about Amy. She was different to all the other girls Chase had ever met- other than Erin and Sally. After 12 rounds of winning against Chase, Amy eventually spoke.

"I need to speak to my Mom. I think it's the only way to know how my dad died and why," Amy said.

"Amy...really? Why all miss your dad but we've all moved on. Why can't you? I can wait if you can't move on but I won't wait forever," Chase replied. He held out his hand. Amy looked at him, hurt. She shook her head and ran. She quickly got changed and walked out. Sally watched the 13 year old girl go.

"Chase what did you do?" Sally asked wearily.

"I seriously don't know," Chase replied following her. Amy was almost home. She read the note on the door.

"_Out of town. Please contact Sally McQueen if you need to speak to me. Holley Shiftwell"_

Amy sighed. She looked into the house. As Amy's hand reached for the window, a voice spun her around.

"Chase, please leave me alone!" Amy yelled, trying to open the window.

"No I won't because you're my friend and you need help. So I'm helping you." Chase replied grabbing her hands to stop her.

"By what? Making me move on?" Amy snapped.

"No, helping you find out how he died," Chase smiled. A flicker of happiness reached Amy. Amy hugged Chase. Together, they opened the window and crept in. Amy deactivated the burglar alarm and searched the living room.

"Chase, go look in Mom's room. Third door upstairs on the right," Amy said. Chase ran upstairs. Amy looked in the fruit bowel in the kitchen and... "Chase, get down here!" Chase raced downstairs and saw a strange looking key in Amy's hand.

"What's it for?" Chase asked.

"I think it's just car keys. False alarm," Amy said. She pressed the centre button and the whole kitchen felt like it was falling apart. She clung onto Chase for dear life. The wall in front of them split in half to reveal a lair.

"What. The. Fudge?" Chase began.

"My words exactly Chase," Amy agreed letting go of Chase and walking to the lair. "Who has a lair in their kitchen?" Chase's mouth opened. "Don't answer that." Chase pressed a button a control panel and suddenly a screen popped up with the word C.H.R.O.M.E appeared.

"Agent Shiftwell? Shiftwell?" a man asked. Chase gave Amy a weird look. "It's Finn. Where are you?" He looked down at the kids. "Oh... Amy?"

"Yes Finn, it's me, Amy. This is my friend Chase. We're gonna find out what happened to my dad," Amy said.

"Well...If you agree to help me find Holley, I can help you," Finn said. "Agents reunite."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! AGENTS? _**That's **_what Mom was hiding from me all these years!" Amy yelled throwing her arms up.

"I thought she told you. Oh nevermind. I will be at the town tomorrow by 5pm. Make sure you're both packed," Finn said.

"Wait whuut?" Chase and Amy yelled.

"Agent signing off," Finn said. The screen disappeared.

* * *

><p>"We know you have a daughter Holley. Just tell us about her &amp; we won't hurt you or the kid. We will eventually track her down. You might as well tell us," An older Grem asked. He was holding Holley captive in a basement all the way in Porta Corsa.<p>

"No why should I? You tried to kill me 15 years ago. Now my husband's dead. My daughter is strong! She'll never give up!" Holley yelled. The next thing she knew was...

* * *

><p>"I hope Mom's okay. It's not like her to be like what she was, ya know what I mean," Amy said sitting in the hammock in Chase's garden.<p>

"Yeah I sorta do. How am I going to explain to my parents my best friend is the offspring to spies and I have to go with you on a mission?" Chase replied sitting at the other end of the hammock.

"Hey you have a pen pal right?" Amy began.

"Yeah Alex why?"

"Say to your parents that you're going to spend 2 weeks at his place! Works a charm! I hope..."

* * *

><p>That night, Amy couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning. She woke up at around 3am. She walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the bench.<p>

"You okay?" Chase asked startling her.

"How did it go with your parents?" Amy asked.

"They said okay. You didn't answer my question though," Chase repeated. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I don't know if my mom's okay, my life is okay, my one and only friend is okay..." Amy trailed off. "I'm acting like a complete loon-bag."

"No you're not a loon-bag. And don't worry we'll find your mom and find out how your dad died. We'll be a great pair. "Chase and Amy: Kick-ass crew!"" Chase joked. Amy laughed as she rested her head on Chase's shoulder. "You're just confused. Everyone feels confused. It's okay not to be okay."

* * *

><p>They must have fallen asleep on the bench because Amy's PJ's were soaked in the rain. Chase woke up first. He nudged the sleeping beauty sleeping next to him. She awoke slowly.<p>

"C'mon we have to pack. That Finn person is going to pick us up this afternoon," Chase said.

* * *

><p>Surely enough, that afternoon, Finn picked them up by 5pm. Finally something good and exciting was happening in Amy's life. And she had someone to share it with...Chase...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Flames

_**Save Me chapter 3**_

_**Thx XxXHourOfTwilightXxX. Hehe, Amy and Chase- cute right! ;). U'll love this chapter then (but not like that! lol)**_

"So do you think this brings us any closer to your father's death?" Chase asked a few hours into the flight.

"Deffo. Any clue, speck of dust, will bring me closer to him." Amy concluded. It was dark. Chase and Amy were in the lounge area. They had been figuring out maps where Holley could be.

"Heyy, I think I got it..." Chase said. "My dad told me about when he was in the World Grand Prix. There was a massive scandal in Porta Corsa. I think Holley would be there."

"Oh and Mom said she would be going to Italy! Chase you are brilliant!" Amy yelled. She hugged Chase happily. Before she could get her senses together, she pressed her lips against his. Chase's reaction at first was surprised but he shut his eyes and deepened the kiss. Amy realised what she had done and broke the kiss. "Um..."

"Don't worry you were happy. It's okay..." Chase said feeling a bit guilty he hadn't stopped Amy breaking the kiss. Amy said nothing and walked to her dorm. Chase slumped down and sighed. Finn walked in.

"You think you might have found Holley I hear?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we think she's in Porta Corsa. It only makes sense. They tried to kill her there 15 years ago and she said she would be going to Italy," Chase replied. Finn agreed.

"Siddley, Porta Corsa, Italy," Finn said through his radio.

"Sure Finn," a man said through the speaker.

That night Chase couldn't stop thinking about Amy. He was in the lounge area still. He was playing on his Nintendo. He heard a door open and saw Amy in her PJ's.

"Amy..." Chase began. Words wanted to speak but his stupid tongue blocked the words. Amy simply smiled.

"It's okay, Chase. I..." Amy began. She simply walked closer to began to say what she was going to say but an alarm went off.

"Uhh..." Chase said. Amy ran into the pilots room to see Siddley fast asleep and red dots surrounding the plane on the radar. Amy slapped Siddley to wake him up.

"What the-?" Siddley yawned waking up in an instant. He felt a throbbing on his cheek.

"Sorry but I had to wake you up! We're under attack!" Amy apologized with panic raising in her voice. Siddley rushed out the the main area of the plane.

"Quick kids, you guys save yourselves. Get a parachute and jump! We're over Porta Corsa. Finn will meet you on the beach in a day or so. Save Holley!" Siddley yelled. Amy grabbed her cardigan and trainers and put her parachute on. She was shaking like mad. A hand made her stop.

"We'll jump together. Best friends right?" Chase smiled. "And this beats going to Alex's place by miles." Chase had his parachute on with his coat and trainers. They put their goggles on and linked hands.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One...JUMP!" The two jumped out clinging onto each other for dear life.

"CHASE! REMEMBER EARLIER WHEN I KISSED YOU?" Amy yelled over the wind.

"YEAH, I DO!" Chase yelled back.

"THAT'S BECUASE I GENUALLY LIKE YOU!" Amy replied. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Chase was taken by surprise.

"AND YOU TELL ME NOW?" Chase yelled back.

"WE MIGHT DIE!" Amy replied. She had done the impossible. She had admitted her feelings to the guy she liked while free falling in mid air trying not to die. _**Jeez I bet Mom hasn't ever done this. The perils of being an agent! **_Amy thought sarcastically.

"YOU HAVE A POINT!" Chase yelled back. They released their parachutes and fell gracefully onto a beach near the town. The stars were clearly seen in the sky. "At least we have light-sorta."

"We need different clothes. We'll look weird in our sleepwear for Gods Sakes!" Amy exclaimed. "I remember Mom teaching me how to make stuff out of cloth but I'll need scissors and thread. Do you think you can go and steal from stalls in the morning?"

"Sure Amy. About earlier," Chase said. He edged closer to Amy and smiled. He whispered something in her ears making her face light up. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night Chase," Amy said placing the parachute under her and pulled the rest of it over her and fell asleep.

"Hmm, your daughter has been located. Seems like she isn't alone. She has a boy with her!" Acer smirked. _**Oh no, that's Chase, Sally & Lightning's son! How could Finn do this! **_Holley thought beginning to cry.

"You'll never get away with this!" Holley yelled.

The next morning, Chase was up early at the stalls. He had stolen the scissors and thread that Amy needed. Amy was going to make cloaks for the pair not to get recognized.

Chase was stealing stuff for the pair to survive like food and water. Amy wouldn't do anything when was doing something.

Within 2 days, Amy had finished the cloaks. The cloaks had hoods and masks to hide their faces. It fitted them like gloves.

They were in the markets showing people a picture of Holley. No one had heard of this woman.

"No-a! Crazy teenagers," everyone had said.

"Mom has got to be here!" Amy wept. Chase comforted her.

"She will. Don't lose hope Aim. We'll find her," Chase soothed. He hugged Amy for a while. They eventually pulled away. A second later Chase swooped down and pressed his lips against Amy's lips. Amy was unsure how to react. She slowly pulled away but was brought back into the kiss. Once they stopped making out Amy smiled.

"Thanks..." Amy smiled. She took hold of Chase's hand and walked around the market again. As they were walking by a quiet suburb, Amy heard screaming. She grabbed Chase's hand again and hid under a wall. They saw two men leave the house with a CCTV photo of Amy and Chase and another photo of Holley. Amy quickly scrabbled for her phone and took a snapshot of the men. Once they left Amy and Chase snuck in through the back. The pair crept further down the house to the basement. They saw a woman, around age 39, asleep in a chair tied up. She had a gag on her mouth with a fire burning close. Amy leapt downstairs to untie the lady.

"Mom? MOM! MOM!" Amy yelled. Holley fell lifelessly to the floor. The fire was growing. Chase helped Amy carry her mother. The fire caught the chair and the electrical control pad. The fire was baking them alive! The door had been shut and wouldn't budge. The fire and smoke was creeping up.

"CHASE! YOUR STRONG OPEN THE DOOR!"Amy screamed getting panicked. Chase had muscles and banged the door with his arms.

"Pass me that hammer!" Chase yelled. Amy passed the hammer next to her foot. It made a hole in the door big enough for Holley. If it was big enough for Holley it would be big enough for the pair to jump through. Amy jumped through. Chase followed closely but getting his foot stuck. "Go on without me!"

"Chase are you freakin' nuts! I will not leave you! I need you!" Amy screamed. She pulled him through ripping his cloak. They picked up Holley and smashed the door down. They ran off far away from the house.

The two men arrived back at their burning house. Grem saw a Blackberry phone lying on the grass. He turned the phone on and saw two teens smiling at the camera. One male and one female...Chase McQueen and Amy Shiftwell...

_**I will update later on Monday's cuz I hve drama on that night. So I will update but later than any other day. Thx 4 reading!  
>Chloe x<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering Dark Days

_**Save Me Chapter 4**_

**Told u'd like that chapter, XxXHOFXxX! ;). I'm just sitting here missing my favourite TV show (You've Been Framed. Check it out on YouTube! The animal clips are freaking hilarious! XD). **

**Question for the Chapter: Are there any songs that you think fit Amy and Chase? Personally, Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. Over to you**

**This is filler chapter and a lot shorter than most chapters to come. Oh and I found out Owen Wilson was up for a Peoples Choice Award 2012 for his voice as Lightning and LOST! _ Please read this chapter while I sit in a corner and throw darts at Johnny Depp. :P**

The next morning Sally woke up next to her husband who was snoring away next to her. Sally smiled and cozied herself up to him. _**I feel sorry for Holley losing Mater **_Sally thought as she drifted back to sleep. She wondered where her son was and getting up to...

Finn was falling through the sky feeling the wind rushing past him. He felt the wind shoot up his shirt and he released the parachute. He saw the beach where the people he wanted to see most were.

Meanwhile at the beach, Amy had just got back from a stealing spree with food.

"I bring food!" Amy announced walking up. She dropped the food on the sand in a satchel she made with the remaining scraps of cloth from the parachutes. Chase and Amy dug into the bag and grabbed whatever was their taste. Holley was still fast asleep.

"I think we are several steps closer to Daddy," Amy smiled to Chase who was busy munching on an apple. Chase caught Amy's glance out to sea. He laced his fingers through hers and whispered, "It'll be okay." Boyfriend or best friend, Chase was the best thing that ever happened to Amy. She hoped she would know Chase forever. But she was going to accept that if they don't last, she would move on. She rested her head on Chase's shoulder before walking down the beach with Chase.

A man had fallen from the sky and sat next to Holley. He smiled before gently waking her up.

"Hello Holley," Finn smiled. He was met by arms falling around his neck. He felt Holley's tears fall on shirt.

"I missed you," Holley whispered. She kissed his cheek and began to weep. She felt safe again for the first time in absolutely ages. Finn's heart skipped. "Thank God you came for me..."

"I know Holley, I'm here..." Finn whispered. He was only 4 years older than Holley. She was 39 and he was 43. He did love Holley but she thought of him as a sidekick and not like _that. _Though he wished though. He got on fine with Amy and thought he would be great step dad to Amy. But he was getting a bit ahead of himself there. Suddenly something got over him. He broke away from Holley and forced his lips onto Holley's. Holley was taken a bit off guard but smiled to herself. She hadn't been kissed on the lips since Mater's passing. She kissed back passionately to show her love. Amy had walked back alone looking pissed off. She saw her mother exchanging spit with Finn.

"MOM!" Amy screamed. She ran over to them and pushed Finn over and punched him before running off crying.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked getting back up. Holley felt bad suddenly.

"I um have to go somewhere. See ya around Finn," Holley said before kissing him goodbye and running after her.

Amy sat on the edge of a cliff crying. She wished she had Chase to cry on. She picked up a stone and threw it towards the ocean. Suddenly a voice came into her head.

"_**Baby girl, we will always love yer. You're a super smart girl. No-one can hurtcha when I'm around,**_" the voice of her father said. A single tear fell from Amy's eyes. She missed her father so much. She would give anything to see him again. But then again, her mum wouldn't let her. Besides she was in a relationship with pesky Finn. No-one could listen to a girl like Amy. She looked into the water and saw her reflection. She saw reflections of the people who loved her: her mother, Chase, Sally, Lightning and her father. Amy wanted to touch the reflection of her father but she couldn't as she knew the water would ripple if she touched it.

"Daddy, come back..." Amy cried to herself.

"You'll be safe and sound," Mater seemed to whisper back. Tears fell harder from Amy. Soon she was crying uncontrollable sobs. She wanted to see him...


End file.
